


back home

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: - Una griglia – commentò.Rin annuì orgoglioso, con un sorriso sulle labbra, come se gli avesse fatto il regalo migliore del mondo.- Mi hai regalato una griglia -, ribadì Haru.





	back home

** _ back home _ **

** _ _ **

Seduto a gambe incrociate sull’erba, Haru continuava a rigirarsi tra le mani quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti una mattonella: era un blocco di pietra perfettamente quadrata, liscia, grigia con venature bianche e con rifiniture eleganti sui bordi; al tatto, però, era farinosa e non poteva essere marmo, ma non riusciva assolutamente a capire cosa fosse.

Rin, sdraiato accanto a lui, continuava a guardare la scena cercando di non scoppiare a ridere davanti al broncio e alle sopracciglia aggrottate dell’amico.

Era atterrato in Giappone tre ore prima e la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata affittare una macchina, rapire Haru e portarlo a parco più vicino a casa per andare a vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi: Rin aveva l’aveva sempre amata, ma erano anni che non riusciva ad essere in Giappone in quel periodo e non se lo sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo. Nonostante fossero ormai anni che viveva a Sidney, ogni volta che arrivava quel periodo dell’anno una parte di lui si aspettava di scendere dal suo appartamento e trovare le strade tinte di rosa. Aprile ere appena cominciato e le prime giornate di sole rendevano piacevole stare all’aperto, il laghetto davanti a loro, delimitato da una vecchia staccionata di legno umido, era ricoperto di petali rosa caduti dagli alberi che lo circondavano.

Makoto li raggiunse con i loro frullati e si sedette accanto a loro:

\- Ancora niente? -, chiese, indicando con un cenno del capo Haru.

Rin scosse la testa.

\- Perché non glielo puoi dire e basta? –

\- E’ troppo divertente! Dai, altri cinque minuti! -, fece finta di implorare.

\- Rin… -.

Rin era abbastanza sicuro che fosse lo stesso tono con cui Makoto rimproverava i suoi allievi.

\- E va bene! – sbuffò e si allungò una mano verso lo zaino abbandonato alle sue spalle. Ne tirò fuori la scatola dell’oggetto misterioso e la porse ad Haru. Quello la prese e guardò con attenzione l’immagine sulla confezione:

\- Una griglia – commentò.

Rin annuì orgoglioso, con un sorriso sulle labbra, come se gli avesse fatto il regalo migliore del mondo.

\- Mi hai regalato una griglia -, ribadì Haru.

\- E’ una pietra ollare -, si decise a spiegare. – Vedi? – indicò l’immagine sulla scatola.

Mostrava la pietra che aveva prima dato ad Haru tenuta rialzata da una struttura metallica, sotto la quale stava un piccolo braciere.

\- Il calore scalda la pietra e su quella ci cuoci il cibo -, terminò la spiegazione.

Makoto e Haru sembravano ancora più confusi.

Rin riprese a parlare: - E’ una cottura molto magra, così puoi mangiarti tutto lo sgombro che vuoi anche quando sei a dieta per le gare -.

Gli occhi di Haru scattarono improvvisamente sul suo viso, enormi, blu, brillanti e improvvisamente più interessati all’oggetto che teneva tra le mani. Mise delicatamente la pietra al suo posto nella scatola, la chiuse con attenzione e scattò in piedi con la stessa determinazione con cui cominciava a spogliarsi davanti ad una qualunque pozza d’acqua; cominciò a camminare verso l’uscita del parco.

Rin e Makoto si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso prima di alzarsi e inseguirlo; Rin dovette anche tornare indietro a recuperare lo zaino che stava per dimenticare lì abbandonato sul prato.

\- Dove stiamo andando? – chiese Makoto ad Haru quando finalmente lo ebbero raggiunto.

Dovevano camminare a passo spedito per mantenere il suo ritmo.

\- A provarla -, rispose Haru nel suo solito tono piatto.

\- Ma- I ciliegi! Il parco! -, provò a fermarlo Rin.

Haru non diede segno di averlo sentito, continuò a camminare; agli altri due non restò alto da fare che seguirlo.

Era la prima volta che Rin metteva piede nell’appartamento di Haru a Tokyo; era decisamente più piccolo rispetto alla casa dove era cresciuto, ma almeno dava l’impressione di essere un posto interamente suo e non una casa dove era stato lasciato indietro dai suoi genitori. Haru non si era mai lamentato, non aveva mai detto se la situazione gli pesasse o meno, ma Rin non riusciva ad immaginare come potesse essere tornare in quella grossa casa la sera e trovarla vuota; forse per questo, lì a Tokyo, aveva scelto di prendersi un monolocale nonostante potesse probabilmente permettersi qualcosa di meglio – almeno così casa era tutta lì.

Lo sguardo di Rin cadde sul piccolo delfino sulla sua scrivania, accanto ai quaderni e ai libri dell’università; sulle mensole vide una foto della loro prima staffetta insieme, una della loro staffetta insieme al liceo, una con il suo club di nuoto del liceo e una del club attuale – erano le uniche foto di tutta la casa; sparsi in giro, attaccati nei posti più improbabili, c’erano alcuni suoi disegni.

Haru si sedette a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, cominciò a studiare le istruzioni e montò con attenzione la pietra ollare, accese il braciere e la lasciò a scaldarsi; si diresse poi verso l’angolo cottura e cominciò a sfilettare lo sgombro.

\- Ti serve una mano? – gli chiese Makoto.

\- No, grazie -, gli rispose Haru senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

Rin approfittò del momento di calma per fare due chiacchiere con Makoto, gli chiese come stesse andando con i suoi studenti, con i corsi per diventare allenatore, con l’università.

Furono interrotti da Haru, che poggiò sul tavolo un piatto con i filetti di sgombro e l’aceto di riso; Rin notò che aveva tirato fuori anche della carne per lui.

Si sedettero tutti e tre attorno al tavolo: Haru prese con la bacchetta un pezzo di sgombro, lo poggiò sulla pietra ormai calda abbastanza da farlo scottare, lo intinse nella salsa e se lo portò alla bocca; Makoto accanto a lui imitava ogni sua azione, mentre Rin faceva la stessa cosa con la carne.

\- Viene veramente buono -, commentò Makoto.

Haru, troppo impegnato a mangiare, annuì e sorrise sodisfatto, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

Davanti a quell’espressione qualcosa si mosse nel petto di Rin; era l’orgoglio per aver trovato il regalo giusto per il suo amico, la consapevolezza che era stato qualcosa che lui aveva fatto a rendere felice Haru, ma era anche qualcosa di più profondo, qualcosa che si risvegliava in lui ogni volta che si trattava di Haru e sulla quale aveva scelto sempre di non indugiare. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

\- Rin, quanto resti? – gli chiese Makoto, mettendo in bocca un altro pezzo si sgombro.

\- Anche di questo volevo parlarvi -, Rin si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo e poggiò le bacchette sul tavolo. – Il mio allenatore ha deciso di tornare in Giappone e ho deciso di seguirlo -.

\- Quindi resti? – gli chiese Makoto eccitato.

\- Il piano sarebbe questo, sì – sorrise Rin.

Haru continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca leggermente aperta; sembrava aver completamente dimenticato il suo pesce, che si stava ancora rosolando e cominciava ad emettere un leggero odore di bruciato. Rin prese le bacchette, tolse il filetto dalla pietra e si allungò dall’altro lato del tavolo per poggiarlo sul piatto di Haru.

Forse, pensò Rin continuando a guardare a Haru, rimanendo lì avrebbe potuto finalmente dare un nome a quel _qualcosa_, avrebbe potuto ammettere che non era stato solo per il suo allenatore o per la prospettiva di allenarsi nuovamente con i suoi amici che aveva deciso di tornare; adesso che sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì, Rin poteva permettersi di pensare a come sarebbe stato prendersi quell’ultimo tassello che sentiva mancasse alla sua vita.

Nessuno dei due si accorse di Makoto che, accanto a loro, li guardava con un sorriso sulle labbra, come se sapesse molto di più di quanto sapessero loro.

Sì, pensò Rin, era bello tornare a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasing_medea)


End file.
